1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmitting device, and more particularly to a torque transmitting device for a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power angle drivers or typical torque transmitting devices for power tools comprise a cylindrical housing having a tool extension extended from one end thereof and coupled to a power tool for receiving the torque or for being driven by the power tool. A driving stem is rotatably secured in the cylindrical housing and has one end extended outward of the housing for engaging with and for driving the fasteners. A clutch device or a torque adjusting controller is disposed between the driving stem and the extension for adjusting the power output of the driving stem. However, the extension and the driving stem are aligned with each other such that the driving stem may not be driven to rotate in different angular position relative to the extension. In addition, none of the prior torque transmitting devices provide a handle that may be adjustably secured thereto.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional torque transmitting devices.